1. Field
This document relates to an optical disc drive, and more particularly, to an optical disc drive which enables an optical disc to be stably chucked and rotated by switching the air flow generated by the rotation of the optical disc to the direction of the optical disc.
2. Related Art
In general, an optical disc drive (ODD) refers to a device that uses a laser to write data or read data on optical discs of various types such as CD, DVD, and BD.
An optical disc is advantageous in that it is handy to carry around despite its large capacity. Moreover, while optical discs were writable only once in the past, optical discs capable of repetitively rewriting have been used in recent years and there is an increasing trend towards convenience.
Optical disc drives for writing or reading data on an optical disc include a tray type optical disc drive which loads or unloads an optical disc by placing the optical disc on a tray and a slot-in type optical disc drive which allows an optical disc to be automatically inserted into the optical disc drive by a driving motor by inserting the optical disc into a front opening.
The slot-in type optical disc drive loads or unloads an optical disc by a plurality of rollers making contact with a side face of the optical disc and guiding the movement of the optical disc. As a tray and equipment and devices for driving the tray are omitted, the slot-in type optical disc drive can be designed to be slim compared to the tray type optical disc drive, and have a more sophisticated appearance compared to the tray type optical disc drive. For this reason, the slot-in type optical disc drive is used for vehicles due to spatial restrictions.